The present disclosure relates describes an antenna subsystem that can be used in either a two-hop or three-hop repeater system to optimize the gain of the repeater by increasing the isolation between the donor and server antennas.
Typically, repeater products maximize isolation between the donor and server antennas through the use of highly directive antennas that point away from each other. However, with multiband antennas that cover broad frequency ranges (e.g. from 700 MHz to 2.1 GHz), the size of such highly directive antennas prohibits such an arrangement. In a three hop repeater, the separation between the donor and server antennas helps to increase this isolation. However, normally directional antennas are used even in three hop repeaters to improve isolation and maximize system gain.